Lui, il me regarde
by Darkiie
Summary: "Ma mère m'a toujours considéré comme un enfant à problème, qui ne méritait pas son amour. Mon père n'a jamais fait de commentaire là dessus, en même temps vu le peu de fois où je le vois. Mon frère lui a toujours était parfait aux yeux de tous. il est beau, intelligent, fort, quoi demandait de plus ? Moi j'étais simplement le second, celui que l'on ne voit pas.." [Naruto x Sasuke]


**Lui, il me regarde.**

Ma mère m'a toujours considéré comme un enfant à problème, qui ne méritait pas son amour. Mon père n'a jamais fait de commentaire la dessus, en même temps vu le peu de fois où je le vois. Mon frère lui a toujours était parfait aux yeux de tous, il est beau, intelligent, fort, quoi demandait de plus ? Il avait toujours était le fils modèle, le fils prodige, le premier en tout. Moi j'étais simplement le second, celui que l'on ne voit pas, ou que l'on compare au premier. Peu importe tout ce que je faisais pour montrer que j'existais, que j'étais là, que je n'étais pas mon frère, personne ne m'a jamais regardé... Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place dans ce clan si prestigieux de Neko auquel j'appartiens : les Uchiwa. Encore aujourd'hui, ils continuent tous à ne pas me voir, ça fait mal de se rendre compte que personne ne tient à nous, que l'on est invisible, totalement transparent et inutile...

De mon balcon, je regarde ma mère dicter des ordres à droite et à gauche, tous se dépêche de finir les derniers préparatifs. Le grand jardin est devenu pratiquement entièrement blanc, une grande allé faite de pétales de rose blanche a était faite. Partant de la maison à une espèce d'hôtel où des roses toutes aussi blanches sont accrochées par centaine, de nombreuses chaises blanches sont installées devant où déjà des invités sont assis. Car aujourd'hui, _le fils parfait se mari..._

Je devrais déjà être habillé et être parmi les invités, attendant que la cérémonie commence mais je ne compte pas y prendre part, le costume que l'on m'a apporté plus tôt repose encore sur mon lit. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder, les invités étaient presque tous arrivé, mon frère ferait bientôt son apparition. J'avais vu la femme avec qui il allait se marier, qu'une seule et unique fois, c'était une blonde, plantureuse et aguicheuse. Je ne l'avais pas aimé dès la première fois où je l'ai vu. Elle fait partie d'un clan de Neko également, les Yamanaka je crois.

Il faisait un grand ciel bleu aujourd'hui, aucun nuage à l'horizon et le soleil tapé fort. Je n'aimais pas le soleil, étrange pour un Neko non ? En fait je n'aimais pas le jour tout court, je préférais la nuit, l'obscurité. Normalement je ne sortais pas quand il y avait du soleil mais là il le fallait. J'allais partir, pendant la cérémonie, c'était le moment parfait. Tous les regards seraient dirigés vers les marier, personne ne me remarquera, comme d'habitude...

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre pour sortir et quitter à jamais cette maison, ce clan où je n'avais pas ma place. Tous les invités devaient être arrivés et mon frère était surement debout devant l'hôtel, habillé de son costume blanc, droit comme i, montrant toute sa prestance et attendant que la mariée arrive... Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de voir ça. Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, j'entendis alors, en ouvrant la porte, la musique annonçant l'arrivé de la mariée... La porte se referma, sans un bruit, derrière moi, comme si je n'avais jamais existais...

J'avais traversé toute la ville, évitant le plus possible les gens, pour enfin me retrouver devant ces grands murs de béton entourant la cité dans son intégralité. Il y a longtemps, on m'a appris à ne pas m'approcher de cet endroit, et de ne surtout pas passer de l'autre côté si je tenais un minimum à ma vie. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a derrière. On dit, que bien des personnes sont passé de l'autre côté mais qu'ils ne sont jamais revenu.

Quand j'étais petit, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, ce que l'on nous empêchait de voir. Je rêvais souvent que j'escaladais ce mur pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Ce côté dont nous ne connaissons rien, mais que l'on décrit comme monstrueux, où des bêtes, des monstres nous tueraient dans la seconde.

Je n'ai jamais cru à ses bêtises, je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois, et je ne l'ai pas vu. Du moins, pas encore. Je sais que je dois passer de l'autre côté, je ne serais l'expliquer, mais tout mon corps me hurle de sauter au-dessus de ce mur, que ma vrai vie se trouve derrière. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'aussi affreux derrière ses murs qui nous séquestre de ce côté. Ce sont simplement des histoires pour dissuader et faire peur aux enfants, et aux gens un peu trop curieux.

Mais moi, tout ce que l'on me disait, ne faisait que renforcer mon envie de savoir. De connaitre, de découvrir le monde que l'on nous empêche de voir. Ma main se pose sur la pierre froide et mon regard se dirige vers le haut. Les oiseaux, eux, passent d'un côté à l'autre, sans, semble-t-il, voir une quelconque différence.

_Je veux savoir ce que l'on nous cache depuis toujours !_

Des oreilles noires, qui se marièrent parfaitement avec mes cheveux de la même couleur, apparurent sur le dessus de ma tête. Une queue toute aussi noire fit son apparition dans le bas de mon dos, des griffes aiguisées remplacèrent mes ongles, et les pupilles de mes yeux se fendirent en deux. Alors que d'un bond puissant j'arrive à attraper le bord du mur, où mes griffes se plantent, où tout du moins essaye. Je balance mon corps, pour pouvoir me hisser enfin sur les briques grises.

Je regard alors, ce que l'on voulait nous cacher avec tant d'ardeur, et me rend compte, qu'il n'y a que forêt à perte de vue. Rien d'autre que des arbres et un silence à faire froid dans le dos. Tout son semble proscrit, un silence pesant et menaçant, alors que derrière moi, j'entends les gens s'agiter de plus en plus. M'auraient-ils vu ? Non… Je suis invisible pour eux.

Faisant un pas en avant, dans le vide, je me laisse tomber dans _ce monde silencieux_. Mais si j'avais s'eu ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais surement vite fait demi-tour. Mais malheureusement on ne peut prévoir ce qu'il va se passer avant que ce ne soit arrivé…

Je m'étais enfoncé dans la forêt, dans un silence pesant et presque mortuaire, seul quelques bruits d'animaux retentissaient de temps à autres. Mais si ce silence paraissait menaçant, la légère brise, qui secouait doucement les branches des arbres, elle, paraissait douce et protectrice. Le soleil était caché par les feuilles des hauts arbres, seuls quelques rayons lumineux avaient réussi à passer, me laissant dans une semi-obscurité qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Je marchais doucement, après tout, pourquoi m'épuiserais-je ? Mais plus j'avançais, moins j'avais l'impression de bouger. Les arbres étaient identiques, et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Je me demande pourquoi on nous raconte que cet endroit est peuplé de monstre, et que l'on mourrait si on venait ici. Ce n'est qu'une forêt, immense certes, mais il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

_Crac…_

Bien évidemment, c'est à ce moment précis, juste après avoir dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, que le craquement d'une branche qu'on écrase, ce fait entendre derrière moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman, où un monstre surgirait soudainement derrière le personnage principal dans le but dans faire son repas. Mais bon revenons au présent, je me retourne pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit et bien sûr il n'y a rien. C'est souvent quand on se retourne après avoir vérifiait qu'il n'y a rien, qu'on tombe nez à nez avec le monstre non ?

Je me retourne alors, avec tout de même une légère appréhension. Pitié, faite qu'il n'y ait rien où que ce ne soit qu'un animal tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Mais l'impression d'être devenu une proie, me prend soudainement à la gorge. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je fais alors face, mais rien ne se trouve en face de moi. Pourtant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr. Les poils de mes oreilles et de ma queue se dressent, ce qui est assez mauvais signe, si vous voulais mon avis.

_Crac…_

A nouveau, un craquement se fait entendre mais cette fois venant de ma droite, je fais volte-face, mais rien une nouvelle fois. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que la légère brise avait disparu, tout comme les bruits des animaux. Seul un silence n'annonçant rien de bon se fait entendre. Je reculai d'un pas, mais quelque chose me frôla sur la gauche, me faisant faire un bon de côté, retenant un cri de frayeur. Je partis en courant, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre cette chose et moi.

Je savais qu'il me suivait, et qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas me rattraper. Il jouait avec moi. Je regardai une énième fois derrière moi, espérant voir ce qui me suivait, mais toujours rien. Un coup violent dans le ventre, me coupant la respiration, me surpris, m'envoyant à terre. Je me tins le ventre, recroquevillé à terre, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

Me redressant, je rencontre un regard rouge sang, où la cruauté et le sadisme règnent en maitre, mais également une faim ne pouvant être étanché… Je reculai, apeuré par ce regard inhumain. Mon regard descendit sur la bouche de l'homme me faisant face, deux canines, bien trop longue pour être normal, en dépassaient. Je me mis à trembler de peur, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ma queue vint s'enrouler autour de moi, dans un geste de protection. C'était donc ça, ce que l'on voulait nous cacher. _L'existence des vampires…_

Il s'avança vers moi lentement. Je bondis sur mes pieds comprenant le danger, et voulu m'enfuir mais il me saisit par la gorge et me plaqua contre un arbre. Je lui plantai mes ongles devenu griffes dans le bras, lui lacérant pour qu'il me lâche. De longue trainée rouge apparurent sur son bras, mais disparurent presque instantanément. Je lui lâchai alors le bras d'une main, pour lui balancer contre sa joue, lui laissant cinq trainées sanglante.

Je sentis sa main se resserrer autour de mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer normalement. Voyant que mes coups de griffes ne lui faisait rien, et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je lui balançai mon genou entre les jambes. L'effet fut immédiat, il me lâcha et se plia en deux. C'était peut-être un vampire mais ça restait un homme. Je tombai sur les fesses, me tenant la gorge, et pris de grandes gorgé d'air, retrouvant petit à petit une respiration normale.

Levant la tête vers le vampire, je le vit me lancer un regard de haine pur. Il marcha droit vers moi, prêt à me tuer, je le sentais. Je cherchai autour de moi quelque chose pouvant m'aider mais, il n'y avait rien autour de moi, à part quelques branches et des petits cailloux. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me sauver la peau face à un vampire fou.

Je le vis alors lever la main, près à l'abattre sur moi. Je fermais les yeux, attendant le coup qui me serait inévitablement fatal. Mais rien ne vint, je sentis seulement deux bras protecteur, m'entourer. Rouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que le vampire qui avait voulu me tuer, est à terre, maintenu par deux autres hommes, et qu'un blondinet me tient possessivement contre lui.

- Naruto, toujours là pour me voler mes proies hein ?! Vociféra le vampire à terre, en regardant méchamment le blondinet qui me tenait contre lui.

- Ce Neko est à moi, que tu le veuille ou non. Répondit le dénommé Naruto en passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos, me soulevant de terre.

J'avais méchamment l'impression de n'être qu'un bout de viande, que l'on se disputait et je détestais cette sensation. Mais sentir Naruto, me serrer dans ses bras avec douceur mais fermeté, comme un trésor extrêmement précieux, ou comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse soudainement, fit battre un peu plus vite mon cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin utile et important pour quelqu'un.

Le regard du vampire à terre, se tourna vers moi. M'envoyant des frissons de terreurs dans tout le corps, ce qui le fit sourire machiavéliquement. Je me réfugiais dans le cou de blond, respirant son odeur, qui bizarrement, m'apporta réconfort et protection, comme si je ne risquais rien dans ses bras. Un ronronnement sortant de ma cage-thoracique, me surpris, tout autant que les quatre vampires. Je n'avais jamais ronronné, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. On aura qu'à dire que c'est le choc d'avoir failli mourir, qui me fait réagir aussi bizarrement. Ça va passer…

On c'était alors mis en route vers… euh… Quelque part. Le vampire qui avait voulu ma mort, c'était fait attacher et bâillonner par les deux autres vampires, qui le maintenaient encore jusque-là. J'avais fait tout le chemin dans les bras de Naruto, mais grâce au ciel cet horrible ronronnement, qui m'avait traumatisé, avait cessé. Nous avions marché, où plutôt ils avaient marché, plusieurs heures. La forêt avait laissé place à un immense désert. Du sable à perte de vue. Heureusement que le soleil c'était couché pour laisser place à la lune, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de finir rôtis.

Finalement après avoir grimpé une dune de sable, je pus voir une ville au loin. J'avais redressé la tête, que j'avais gardée dans le cou du vampire tout du long. Mes oreilles c'étaient, sans aucun doute, dressées sur ma tête, en signe d'intérêt. On pouvait voir d'ici, des milliers de petites maisons identiques, alors qu'au fond de la ville, un immense palais, majestueux, se trouvait là. Nous avions rapidement rejoints les portes de la ville.

Des personnes avaient cessé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour nous regarder. Ils étaient tous des vampires, et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. J'avais l'impression qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un signe pour tous se jeter sur moi. Je me ratatinais, pas du tout à l'aise, dans les bras de Naruto. Je vis tout de même son petit sourire amusé qu'il esquissa face à ma réaction. Ce qui me vexa bel et bien. Non mais depuis quand ce moque-t-on d'un Uchiwa ? Non mais je vous jure !

Mais je ne pus m'attarder plus longtemps sur cela, Naruto se dirigea vers l'immense palais, qui semblait l'être encore plus de près. Il fallait tout de même avouer, qu'il était magnifique. Je me sentis tout petit en arrivant aux portes du palais, et pas spécialement à ma place. J'étais en décalage total avec ce monde dont je ne connaissais rien. La sensation d'entrer dans la gueule de loup, ne me plus, décidément, vraiment pas.

Le hall était richement décoré, les couleurs comme le rouge, le noir et le doré étaient les plus présentes. S'harmonisant parfaitement, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère de chaleur, mais en même temps, les tapisseries accrochées devant les fenêtres, donnaient une atmosphère dangereuse. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais jusque-là, avec l'endroit où je vivais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Un immense escalier en bois, recouvert d'un grand tapis de, semblerait-il, velours noir, se trouvait juste en face de l'entrée. Le gravissant, je me rendis compte que les deux vampires qui tenaient le vampire, qui avait voulu me tuer, avaient disparu. Et alors je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas essayé de m'enfuir, pendant tout ce temps j'aurais pu essayer, mais non, l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit… En même temps, sachant que Naruto aurait très facilement pu me rattraper m'en avait dissuadé. Pourquoi m'épuiserais-je alors que c'est déjà peine perdu ?

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, tous identiques, ou du moins presque, les tableaux accrochés aux murs, représentant surement les personnes habitant en ses lieux, étaient tous différents. Il n'y en avait jamais un d'identique. Après avoir encore monté un escalier et traversé de nombreux corridors, le vampire blond ouvrit une porte, se trouvant au fond d'un long couloir, et y entra.

Une immense chambre nous fit alors face. Elle avait quelque chose de terrifiante mais en même temps quelque chose qui m'empêchais d'avoir peur. Une question me vint soudainement à l'esprit en voyant cette chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce vampire allait faire de moi ? Et puis pourquoi je me laisse gentiment faire moi ? Ah oui c'est vrai le choc d'avoir failli mourir. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux. Enfin… J'espère.

Le blond me porta alors jusqu'au lit à baldaquin, extrêmement grand d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est certainement pas parce que je suis en état de choc, qu'il ne va pas se recevoir mon genou entre les jambes, j'avais compris que mes griffes n'était pas vraiment utile face à un vampire, si il me touche. Il me dépose doucement sur le lit et se retourne pour aller fouiller dans une armoire.

Il revint vers moi avec une chemise, lui appartenant surement, dans les bras. Il la déposa près de moi et approche ses mains de mon haut, sans aucun doute dans le but de me l'enlever. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, ma main part, lui griffant le bras, et je recule jusqu'au fond du lit, contre le mur. Je cherche une échappatoire, une issue pour lui échapper, je savais que je pourrais rien contre lui si il m'attaquait. Mais ne trouvant rien, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, apeuré. Mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas gentiment resté chez moi à assister au mariage de mon frère ? Pourquoi étais-je passé de l'autre côté ? Tout ceci ne serais pas arrivait si j'étais resté tranquillement invisible, dans l'ombre de mon frère…

- Hé, je te veux aucun mal tu sais.

Je relève doucement la tête, le regardant avec méfiance. Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Après tout, l'un de ses congénères avait tenté de me tuer non ? Mais en même temps c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. D'accord, je l'écoute mais au moindre geste suspect, il aura mes griffes ou mes crocs plantés dans le bras.

- Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi tu as un nom ?

Il afficha un sourire, surement dans le but de me mettre à l'aise et que je ne me méfis plus de lui, mais c'était raté. Et puis pourquoi lui donnerais-je mon nom ? Il peut toujours attendre avant que je ne lui réponde. Il ne gagnera pas ma confiance aussi facilement.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Bon, comme tu veux. Je te donnerais un surnom alors, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises enfin ton nom. Donc voyons voir… Hum… Pourquoi pas _chaton_. C'est mignon non ? Moi j'aime bien.

Il me dit ça tout sourire, apparemment fière de sa trouvaille. Chaton ? Qu'il m'appelle comme il veut, je m'en fiche, de toute façon je pars à la première occasion. Il tente une approche avec sa main vers mes cheveux, il se reçoit à nouveau un coup de griffes de ma part.

- Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois ? Bon tant pis. Tu devrais dormir, je repasserais plus tard.

Il me tend alors la chemise de tout à l'heure, mais voyant que je ne la prend pas, il la pose sur le lit et se lève dans un soupir, pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Je le vois sortir, mais je ne bouche pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de m'approcher doucement vers la chemise qu'il m'a laissée. Ce serait surement mieux de dormir avec ça plutôt qu'avec les vêtements que je porte. Après m'être changé, je me glisse lentement sous les couvertures, me roulant en boule, j'espère que quand je me réveillerais tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que je sois dans ma chambre, et que comme d'habitude personne ne se préoccupe de moi…

Je fus réveillé par quelque chose de doux et chaud sur mon visage. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je comprends que c'est un rayon de soleil, venant de la fenêtre en face du lit qui m'a réveillé. Je referme les yeux, éblouit. Ma fenêtre n'a jamais était en face du lit… Ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'allais-je faire ? M'enfuir, bien évidemment, mais comment ? Je doute qu'il me laisse gentiment partir. Et puis même si j'y arrivais par on ne sait quel miracle, où irais-je ? Retourner dans mon clan ? Ce n'est aucunement une option.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Je fis mine de dormir, je n'étais pas encore près mentalement à me retrouver face au vampire blond. Mais lui semblait en avoir décidé autrement. J'entendis ses pas se diriger vers moi, le matelas s'affaissa à côté de moi. Quelque chose vint se loger dans mes cheveux, les caressant presque… tendrement. Sa main vint alors taquiner mes oreilles. Je ne bougeai pas, me laissant faire, mais à mon horreur, ses caresses commencèrent à me faire ronronner, encore une fois… J'entendis son rire face à ma réaction, un rire affectueux je dirais.

- J'aime beaucoup ce son que tu fais. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille un brin moqueur.

Il savait donc que j'étais réveillé. Ouvrant les yeux, je voulu le griffer, mais il avait prévu le coup et avait attrapé mon poignet avant que ma main n'atteigne sa joue. Je voulu retirer mon bras de sa poigne, mais il me tenait fermement. Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Il avait vraiment le don de m'énerver, mais ses caresses sur mes oreilles, qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtées, me rendirent incapable de vraiment l'être. Et il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte, me faisant avoir une moue mi ennuyé, mi boudeuse, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part du vampire.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable ?

Je sentis mon visage prendre feu sous le compliment. Personne ne m'a jamais fait de compliment. Je le regardai timidement, mon visage à moitié caché dans l'oreiller. Maintenant que je le regardais vraiment, le blond était plutôt beau, même très beau. Ses cheveux blonds lui descendant dans la nuque étaient d'or sous les rayons du soleil, qui éclairaient peu à peu toute la chambre. Ses yeux bleus océan n'avaient pas cette faim que j'avais lue dans les yeux du vampire fou. Il était plus grand que moi, me dépassant au moins d'une bonne demi-tête, et avait une musculature bien développé, d'après ce que je voyais à travers son haut.

- Dit-moi _chaton_, pourquoi as-tu quitté les tiens ?

Je me renfrogne immédiatement à l'évocation des « miens », comme il dit. Comme si j'allais lui raconter ma vie. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ma, soi-disant, famille. Je ne réponds pas et lui tourne le dos, il peut toujours attendre avant que je ne lui réponde. Je sens sa main caresser avec plus de douceur ma tête, comme si il voulait se faire pardonner sa question… Ridicule.

- Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée au lit tout de même. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, habille toi et je te fais visiter ma maison.

Sa maison ? J'aurais plutôt dit son palais oui. Mais l'idée de me promener au milieu d'une horde de vampire, ne me réjouis guère… Et l'optique de dormir toute la journée me plait déjà bien plus. Pour lui faire comprendre, je remonte la couverture sur ma tête. J'entendis son rire résonner dans la pièce, j'aimais bien ce son.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu, _chaton_ ?

Je ne bouge pas, mais quelque chose me dit que j'allais perdre ce jeu. Je sentis alors les couvertures se soulever avant de se rebaisser, un corps chaud c'était collé au mien. Il me maintenait fermement contre son torse. Je voulais bouger, me débattre mais mon corps ne semblait pas de cet avis, tout comme une partie de ma conscience. Il était le premier à s'intéresser à moi, à _me regarder_ moi. Il ne me comparait pas à mon frère, non, lui me regardait enfin. C'était peut-être un vampire, il aurait pu me tuer quand il le voulait, ceci aurait dû être suffisant pour que je m'éloigne de lui à tout jamais, mais je ne pouvais pas…

- Si tu ne veux pas quitter ce lit, je ne le quitte pas non plus.

Le grognement que j'émis se transforma en ronronnement sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La perspective de dormir collé à ce vampire ne semblait pas plaire à ma conscience, alors que mon corps, lui, semblait plus qu'enchanté, vu que je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Mais je ne compté pas laisser gagner ce dernier. Je me débattis alors mais le vampire ne semblait pas de cet avis, il resserra sa prise autour de mon corps. J'entendis son rire résonner encore une fois, tout près de mon oreille, me faisant arrêter de me débattre quelque seconde. Il me chuchota alors à l'oreille.

- Aller _chaton_, lève-toi, à moins que tu ne veuille que je t'aide ?

Je tremblai sous le ton de sa voix, chaude et entêtante. Il croit sincèrement pouvoir me toucher aussi facilement ? Je lui balance mon coude dans l'estomac en sentant sa bouche sur mon cou, et me lève alors qu'il rigole en se tenant l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. Mais son rire cesse soudainement quand il lève ses yeux vers moi, son regard se fait chaud et emplie de désir. Je rougis violemment sous ce regard qu'il pose sur mon corps, amenant mon propre regard sur mon corps, et peut être que je n'aurais pas dû me lever finalement.

La chemise que j'avais enfilée, _sa chemise_, dévoilait entièrement une de mes épaules et les premiers boutons non boutonnés laissaient voir une partie de mon torse, elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisses mais ma queue, la remontait derrière, laissant voir une partie de mon arrière-train, ce qui renforça encore plus mon rougissement. Mais contre toute attente, le vampire, détourne le regard et se dirige vers la porte.

- Change-toi, je t'attends dans le couloir.

Et il sort précipitamment de la chambre, je recommence alors à respirer normalement, mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté considérablement, pendant une seconde j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me bouffer, mais au lieu de m'effrayer, ça m'avait rendu tout drôle. Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette sensation, c'était étrange, comme si des milliers de papillons étaient nées d'un coup dans mon bas ventre. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais pas désagréable.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? C'est un vampire, un vampire qui pourrait me tuer dans la seconde si il le désirait, je ne dois aucunement oublier cela et encore moins avoir de telles pensées pour ce vampire. Je dois partir, je ne sais pas où, ni comment, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que si je reste ici, tout cela ce finira inévitablement mal. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir, je tenterais ma chance ce soir à la nuit tombée. C'est ma seule chance.

Comme il l'avait dit, il m'avait fait visiter sa « maison », ce qui nous avez pris une bonne grosse partie de la journée, par la suite nous étions sorti dans les jardins, à l'arrière du palais. Tout ici était d'une splendeur absolue. Et bien que je ne veuille toujours pas l'admettre, j'avais passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie, et m'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme je le pensais, bien qu'une part de moi, n'acceptera jamais cette vérité. Cette part pense qu'il est comme ça juste pour m'amadouer, pour m'approcher et me briser, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, par la suite. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance…

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, posté devant la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher lentement. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans mon dos, et se referma tout aussi lentement. Je ne bougeais pas, je reconnaissais, à présent, l'odeur de Naruto. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie, sa présence avait quelque chose de réconfortant. J'ai passais toute ma vie seul, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point cette solitude m'avait pesé. Alors, à présent que quelqu'un me regarde vraiment, je n'ai pas envie que cela disparaisse aussi vite que c'est arrivé.

Je le senti s'approcher, se collant à mon dos. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, seulement de me laisser aller. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille lentement, me laissant largement le temps de me dégager si je le voulais, mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais envie de me laisser aller. Je n'avais plus envie de me demander ce que les autres pourraient bien en penser. De toute façon, ça ne serais jamais aussi bien que mon frère. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien et m'abandonner dans les bras de Naruto…

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et resserra ses bras autour de mon corps, me collant à lui. Je senti son visage venir se perdre dans mes cheveux, respirant surement leur odeur, qui a l'air de lui plaire au vu du grognement que j'entends. Je n'ai pas envie de penser que peut-être il ne joue qu'avec moi. J'ai envie d'y croire, vraiment. Je penche ma tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule, je ferme les yeux, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut.

Sa tête dans mon cou, je sens ses lèvres commencer à embrasser ce qu'elles ont à leur porté. Une de ses mains passe sous mon tee-shirt, remontant dans une caresse jusqu'à mon torse, plus précisément sur un téton, qu'il caressa et pinça tout en continuant ses baisés dans mon cou et sur mon épaule. Je me mords la lèvre, ne voulant pas laisser sortir un son d'entre mes lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles sensations. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a touché comme lui le fait. J'ai l'impression d'être une chose extrêmement précieuse entre ses mains, comme si j'étais unique, que j'étais quelque chose de tellement précieux, qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais s'en séparer. J'ai l'impression de vivre à ses côtés, d'être en vie.

Sa main qui était resté inactif autour de ma taille, descendit soudainement me faisant hoqueter et ouvrir les yeux en grand, je la senti commencer doucement à caresser mon entre jambe. Je me mordis un peu plus fort la lèvre voulant retenir les gémissements, de plus en plus nombreux, bien que certains réussirent à franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres face à certaines caresses plus appuyées que d'autre. Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou, face aux sons que je ne pouvais retenir.

- J'aime le son de ta voix, _chaton_. Me chuchote-t-il suavement à l'oreille.

Seul mon ronronnement, qui avait repris, à ma grande horreur, sous ses caresses, et mes gémissements étouffés lui répondirent. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans une situation similaire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai toujours détesté le contact avec les autres, préférant rester seul. Mais avec lui c'était différent, j'aimais sa façon de me toucher. Sa présence ne me répugnait pas comme celle des autres.

Sa main passa sous mon pantalon me faisant me tendre, je ne pus retenir les gémissements qui sortirent de ma bouche après cela. Mon corps se tendait tout seul vers cette main, recherchant plus de contact. J'entendis son rire tout près de mon oreille, incroyablement érotique et excitant je dois bien l'admettre. Il avait dû remarquer que je n'essayais plus de cacher mes gémissements car il me tourna vers lui, arrêtant, par la même occasion, ses caresses ce qui eut au moins le mérite de me faire grogner de mécontentement.

Il ne cacha pas son sourire, apparemment ravie d'entendre enfin ma voix, même si je n'avais pas vraiment encore parlé. Il se pencha alors vers moi, ne me quittant pas de yeux, il me laissait choisir si oui ou non je voulais continuer en laissant un léger espace entre nos bouches. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me décider, j'en avais marre que l'on décide pour moi, que l'on veuille que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et que je ne serais jamais : Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baisé exigeant.

Il me plaqua contre lui d'une main, l'autre passa et repassa dans mes cheveux, tirant parfois dessus me faisant pencher la tête en arrière, approfondissant le baisé qui n'en finissait plus. Aucun de nous n'étais décidé à quitter les lèvres de l'autre. Mon corps fut bientôt bloqué entre le mur et le corps de Naruto, passant un bras sur ma cuise, il me fit lever la jambe, bientôt rejointe par l'autre, entourant ses hanches. Ainsi surélevé, il quitta ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, laissant surement des marques violacées.

Nos hauts volèrent dans la pièce, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, m'allongeant dessus, enlevant nos bas, avant de venir me recouvrir de son corps. Je rougis furieusement, pas habitué à ce genre de contact, de situation. Il du remarquer ma gêne car il reprit ses caresses dans le but de me faire oublier ma gêne dans mon plaisir, ce qui marcha assez bien.

Sa bouche vint se poser sur un téton, l'embrassant, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant, me faisant gémir, alors que l'une de ses mains caressait, pinçait l'autre. Sa deuxième main était retourné cajoler mon entre jambe, je me cambrais et haletait sous toute ces intentions, ses sensations que je n'avais jamais connu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa bouche quitta finalement mon téton, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau ce trouvant à portée, descendant toujours plus bas.

Je poussai un cri, que je n'aurais jamais pu retenir si je l'avais voulu, quand sa bouche se referma sur mon membre. Ses mains maintenaient mes hanches pour m'éviter de bouger, alors qu'il léchait, embrassait mon membre, avant de le reprendre en bouche effectuant des vas et vient dessus. Je me cambrais, poussais des cris sans arriver à me retenir, perdu dans ce plaisir. Ma queue s'enroula autour du poignet de Naruto, comme pour essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir. Alors que mes mains serraient le drap à en faire blanchir mes jointures, le déchirant surement de mes griffes.

Il arrêta finalement sa caresse buccale avant que je ne jouisse, me faisant pratiquement sangloter de désespoir. Il remonta alors m'embrasser goulument, coupant toute protestation que j'aurais pu avoir. Il coupa notre baisé quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, il remplaça alors sa bouche par son index, vite rejoint par son majeur et son annulaire, que je lécha comme il me l'avait demandé, pendant qu'il mordilla le haut de mon oreille et caressait mon corps, devenu hyper sensible, de sa main libre.

Quand il jugea ses doigts assez humidifié, il les retira et alla les placer sur une partie de mon corps encore jamais touché par quelqu'un, je couinai misérablement pas vraiment rassuré par la suite des évènements. Il revint m'embrasser, caressant doucement mon entrée sans la forcer.

- Tout va bien _chaton_, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant d'aller embrasser mon cou.

Je cachai ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur qui m'apaisait, mes mains fermement agrippé à ses épaules pas prêtes de le lâcher. Je me détendis au prix d'un effort surhumain, le laissant me pénétrer d'un doigt. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, plutôt étrange je dirais. Il fit sortir et rentrer son doigt plusieurs fois, ne se pressant pas, il prenait tout son temps, avant d'en rajouter un autre. J'eu un accro dans ma respiration, je pris les lèvres de Naruto des miennes, dans un geste de petite détresse.

Il me prépara de longues minutes, faisant attention au moindre de mes expressions, retournant quelque fois caresser mon entre jambe pour me détendre ou faire passer la douleur. Il toucha rapidement un point en moi, en rajoutant son troisième doigt, qui me fit partir dans un monde où tout n'est que luxure, je criais quand il appuya dessus à plusieurs reprises. Il retira alors ses doigts un par un, me faisant pleurnicher devant le manque que cela m'apporta, mais il les remplaça vite par quelque chose de bien plus conséquent.

Je me mordis la lèvre de douleur et lui griffai le dos, ça faisait mal, de petite larme se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Il ne bougea plus quand il fut entièrement en moi, se penchant simplement pour venir m'embrasser. Il haletait, il devait surement luter pour ne pas aller et venir en moi directement, attendant que je m'habitue à cette grosseur à cet endroit, et je l'en remercie.

Quand la douleur se dissipa finalement, je bougeai légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Il bougea d'abord lentement, me laissant m'habituer, avant d'accélérer frôlant à plusieurs reprises ce point magique, me faisant me tendre et coupa ma respiration. Il me sourit avant de m'écarter un peu plus les cuisses, il me saisit par les hanches entrant plus rapidement en moi, frappant ce point me faisant crier et me tendre.

A chaque pénétration j'avais l'impression de mourir pour mieux renaitre juste après, c'était indescriptible et tellement bon. Chaque fois il allait plus rapidement, plus fortement, plus loin en moi, je ne savais que crier mon désir toujours plus fort. Il m'emmenait quelque part où je n'avais jamais été, me faisait ressentir des sensations encore jamais éprouvé mais tellement délicieuse, je voulais me perdre à jamais dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il me prenne comme ça, qu'il s'occupe de moi pour l'éternité. Je venais de trouver ma place et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde.

La jouissance fut d'une telle intensité que j'eu l'impression de m'évanouir, ce qui était surement le cas, dehors la nuit avait remplacé le jour. Un drap me recouvrait, mais aucun corps n'était à mes côtés, je me redressai malgré la douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Naruto était là près de la fenêtre à me regarder, me couvant presque du regard. Il s'approcha de moi, grimpant sur le lit, il vint m'embrasser. Ce baisé n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que nous avions échangé précédemment, c'était doux, chaud, me réchauffant le cœur, le remplissant d'une chose que j'avais manqué pendant toute mon enfance : d'Amour.

- Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom _chaton_. Me dit-il boudeur ce qui déclencha mon rire avant que je ne réponde.

- C'est Sasuke.

- J'aime beaucoup, _Sasuke_. Répondit-il chaudement à mon oreille, déclenchant mon ronronnement encore une fois, ce qui le fit grandement sourire.

Cette histoire, mon histoire avait peut être mal commencé mais maintenant elle ne sera plus triste, je pourrais vivre ma vie sans me préoccuper de ce que les autres pourrais penser, sans la pression continuelle qu'exerçait sur moi ma famille, je pourrais enfin être moi. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'avoir rejoint ce côté du mur.


End file.
